bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2
---- Archives Did I archive a little too much? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:50, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Nope, that's fine. Thank you. =D Now I can do it for myself in the future. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Archive Template I'm thinking of making a template for archives. I'll work on it right now. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:23, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Done. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ooh, cool. I'll have to use that in the future. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Ur right ---- u now ur righ, mazeka was the orihinal list, hey have you seen the pics of the new mistika and vehicles in the bzp, toyfair???.......oh an mg is this were i write the messages????Toa Xairos 23:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and yes, to answer both of your questions. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) But their not all 70 dollars right?? Toa Xairos 21:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Rockoh T3 is $40, Jetrax T6 is $50, and Axalara T9 is $80, according to the ToyFair pics. Vultraz is $20, and I'm assuming Mazeka will also be $20, since he's also a Matoran on a vehicle. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Apparently i thought takanuva was 20 kuz he doesn't have anything to accompanie him, but is it true a matoan can go behind him???Toa Xairos 20:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Probably not, since he's a little big for that. I know the last few $30 sets have had partners, but the price of plastic is going up (thus the Mistika being $13 each) so it seems we get less of a set for the same amount of money. Takanuva looks great though--he's definitely worth it IMO. Of course, it could be that Mazeka has a really huge vehicle and he'll be $30, and Takanuva will be $20, but since Mazeka is a store-exclusive set, I somehow doubt it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) wow mistikas $13, apparently htey almost got the samee amount of pieces as the 5 dollar dekar and defilak. And yeah, takanuva is extremely huge. So mazeka is in he future only exclusive on legoshop@home, and what ever happen to icarax when will they release im on USA???Toa Xairos 19:21, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Icarax is on Toysrus.com now. Actually, I ordered him a few days ago and he came today. He's pretty awesome. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Trouble Excuse me Auserv, but some of the MAtoran pages have no headings and can't be edited. I don't know what to do so I was hoping someone Higher up would.Adamag29 23:04, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry I deleted your message--I don't know how that happened. Could you give me an example of a Matoran page that can't be edited? None of them should be protected, and if you aren't blocked (which I doubt you are), then there's no reason they shouldn't be editable. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I knew Wikia was acting weirdly lately. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::What I mean is that weird things have been happenning across Wikia lately like buttons disappearing for logged in users using Quartz skins on Wiis (me). MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Lucky Your lucky yougot icarax, if i would of known, i would of never bought the two exoforces, and did you order it on your own, no help at all???Toa Xairos :Actually it was my brother and my mom who ordered him. Technically I had nothing to do with it. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) You mean legodude? Also how old ar u, just askin???Toa Xairos 20:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Legodude isn't my brother. =P Actually this guy is. And I just turned 14 earlier this month. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ohh,Toa Tahkeh, i thought it was legodude, apparently im about to turn 16, i know u may not ask but yea. about the future sets, do u know y people raised the price for the mistikas???Toa Xairos 02:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The price was raised, I believe, because the price of plastic is rising and it costs Lego more for each piece. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Thats true, just like the matorans rite???But that wouldn't be right, u see dekar defilak thulox and morak were 5 dollars, and had close to the same ammount of pices as the mistika, hey, but its cool, do u think u will be able to order all the vehicles???Toa Xairos 20:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Wait, how do we know the piece count of the Mistika? What you said isn't entirely right either, because it costs less money to make, say, a 2-rod than a huge weapon like Brutaka's swords. Also, it's cheaper to reproduce an old piece than make a new one. Dekar, Defilak, Thulox and Morak had little to no new pieces that were mostly small, while the '08 Matoran were composed entirely of big, new pieces. The Mistika may have few pieces, but if they're mostly new and big, it could explain the price. Oh, and as for the vehicles, I probably won't get Rockoh or Axalara, because there's no point in buying the extra Lewa or Pohatu, IMO. I'll probably get Jetrax though for the new edition of Antroz. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Well about the piece count, i saw that on brickshelf, then some mistika canisters were revealed on the background of the toyfair, apparently i also went, then i saw. and yeah ur right about the pieces and the money and if i would get the extra lewa and pohatu(axalara rohckoh) i would use it for the moc but acually axalaras mask looks notn like lewas. and icarax, is he the same reason y his price was raised two???Toa Xairos 20:09, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. BTW, Greg has confirmed that Rockoh, Jetrax, and Axalara are the names of the vehicles, and the riders are Pohatu, Antroz, and Lewa respectively. Dunno about the mask thing. I mean, obviously Antroz has a different mask, but I can't tell from the pictures about Lewa or Pohatu. And I didn't know that Icarax did have his price raised? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Ohh, but like waht kinda puzzles me is that why lewa and pohatu ended up with transparent spikes on their heads???, As for the mistika, arent they gonna have matorans too?, kuz of their back, mostly onua, and yea icarax is like 24 bucks.Toa Xairos 21:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Dunno what those spike things are. But there won't be any Matoran in the summer. That link-up thing is just so kids who have the winter Matoran can link them up with their summer sets. And I don't really know about Icarax's price raise. Could be that he's just supposed to be that much. He is a pretty great set. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah i could tell that icarax is an imprssive set, and about greg, how and where do you communicate with him???Toa Xairos 19:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) you can PM Greg on BZPower, and your wrong, Auserv! (i'm not actually mad). Greg said Antroz still has the same mask, it just shapeshifted when he did (like most other Makuta masks do). -Panakalego 21:01, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I was speaking set-wise. =P I know he's still wearing a Jutlin, but set-wise it's a new piece. I can't tell from the pictures if Lewa and Pohatu have new masks (or story-wise, have had their masks re-adapted to the vehicles they're riding), but Antroz looks almost completely different. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) but panakalego, i try to communicate with him, but the site says that i dont have permission to use that server, and did lewa and pohatu's mas shapeshift too?? if you see the set clearly, you will notice that they got transparent spikes on top of their masks.Toa Xairos 20:06, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean you try to communicate with him? You tried to edit his talk page? There shouldn't be a problem if so; just try again. I noticed the white spikes on their masks, but to me it looked like those spiky pieces had replaced their heads instead of adding onto their masks. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) i mean i went to his file but i can't find PM and if i clik on send messages, it woulndt let me.Toa Xairos 04:28, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Wikis don't have PM functions, and send message would involve e-mailing him, so both you and him would have to have registered your e-mail for your Wikia accounts. I would suggest just leaving a message on his talk page by hitting "Record" or "Add Comment". ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) yeah i did that already but when its says that i have a new message, i clik and what happen is that it says this " You are not allowed to use the messenger feature on this board" and it steams me up to frustration.Toa Xairos 05:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Ah, you mean on BZPower. You need ten posts before you can use the PM function, and all of those posts have to be approved by moderators. Panakalego is in the same boat. So both of you need to get posting if you want to get PMing. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) i need to post in my own page or at leas reply???Toa Xairos 19:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :You need to actually post on the message boards. See here. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe you tell me, go to my page, of course the one with yoshi, with y name, then when ur in my file klik on posts and u tell me .Toa Xairos :You have two posts, and you need 8 more now. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:38, 5 March 2008 (UTC) now i need 7 more, how many frends you got???Toa Xairos 16:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I guess your last one still has to be approved, because when I check your profile, it says you still only have two posts. And BTW, I have 13 friends. Only 11 of them are mutual friends--one of them hasn't added me as a friend yet and one of them I haven't added them as a friend yet. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ohh,and were i put my picture on avatar, what url do they mean i have to put???Toa Xairos 02:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The URL of the image itself. If it's already on the Internet, double-click on it and it should show you the URL of the address. It's kind of hard to explain, so I'd suggest looking elsewhere on the Internet for further explanations. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) have u seen my pic???Toa Xairos 03:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty cool. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) color is there a list of color codes somewhere? if there isn't then someone should make one so that anyone who wants to change the color of something would know what there doing. -Panakalego 16:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Not on Bioniclepedia, but look here. Does that help? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot = ) -Panakalego 21:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Any time. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Widget Problem I have found a solution to your widget problem. Switch to one of the new Monaco skins. I recently switched. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I have now done so, and they are working. Thanks! =D One thing though--the shoutbox widget's "Who's Online" feature doesn't seem to be working for me. No matter what, it always says "Guests: 0 Users: 0", no matter what wiki I'm on. Is this my problem, or is this another known problem? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Again, I have the same problem you do, so I guess it's another known problem =). It seems they fixed some things and made others worse... my widgets have been reset, meaning I got my toolbox widget back, and it saves them correctly now, but now I can only have 15 recent changes listed while I used to have 100 and the shoutbox always shows Guests 0 Users 0. They are probably going to fix this too, so we just have to wait....' •' Hammerise :::Ah well. I can wait. Who needs to know who's online anyway? =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:32, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It has been broken for a month. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:17, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Be nice I saw that mean message in the block reason. See Portal. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :'Twas but a joke, MG. He moved Kazi's user and talk pages to "Stupit boy" and the edit summary was "Hahah", so I made him eat his words. But I won't do it anymore if it bothers you. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::You're giving him what he wants, attention. Daiku has a point. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:37, 28 Miserix did you here? Greg F. has stated that Makuta Miserix will be a set this summer! but he also stated it will not be a combiner nor will it be for sale. i'm confused! -Panaka 18:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :He's said that Miserix will have a set form, not that he will be an actual set. Greg said he would be able to discuss it further sometime this week. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) BS01 I have a question regarding BS01: is it under GNU free documentation license? If so, it is okay to copy from them as long as they are propperly attributed. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Not to be rude but once again you answered Cyber555 but not me. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ack, I'm so used to just checking the latest message under the "Lucky" section that I haven't been looking at the very bottom of the page. >_< As for your question, I believe it is okay to copy from them, but I'd prefer we don't, because we've already stopped linking to them and deleted their article here, so it would seem pretty hypocritical to then copy material from them. Any particular reason why you ask? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Answer and comes out and respectively. What you would do for user of the month is create (an example is next month) Template:User of the Month/queue/Month 04 Year 2008 a few days before the new month. Also you would have to change the template on the main page to Year . MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I see how that could help, but it seems like a lot of extra trouble when just erasing everything works just as well. =P But it does make it easier to see past months' nominations, so I suppose I'll start doing that...next month. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Protection I suggest protecting the following pages; Vultraz, Mazeka, Rockoh T3, Axalara T9 and Jetrax T6. People keep putting false information and reomving the spoiler tags. The evil dudeArnie 10:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Protecting is a bit extreme, isn't it? It's only happened once or twice to each page. I gave the guy who was doing it a warning. If it continues, I'll protect them. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Protecting is way too extreme if it's just one guy doing it. and if it is just one guy doing it, block him! but not without a warning! P.S.- i just got this great idea! we should have Bionicle-related, monthly polls! like "what's your favorite matoran?" and such. like the main article would be where you vote/answer this months poll, and the talk page would be where you suggest next months poll! i can run it easy (if you trust me)! i just thought it would be fun to have something like that. and if all you Admins say yes, can i be put "in charge" of it? you can e-mail me if you want to ask me anything about it. -Panakalego 02:45, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Interesting... I'm fine with the idea, but I'd ask Legodude and Daiku too because I'm sure they don't want me making all the decisions here. =P And the guy who's been dong it is probably just confused--I'm sure his reasoning is that the sets have images of them on BZPower and thus don't need spoiler tags, and I guess he never got the memo that it's Pohatu and Lewa and Antroz on the T# sets. I've warned him, so if he keeps it up, he'll get a point reduction. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:56, 9 March 2008 (UTC) okay, all the other Admins said yes and i made it, do you think you could put a link to it on the main page? (i would do it myself, but i might ruin something) = ) -Panakalego 21:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Done. I put it under "Notices", right beside the link to the User of the Month voting. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) How to do something how do you make those things that show your mask, location, photo and how pronounce your name. thanks. User:Kingdonfin :It's a Character Infobox. I suggest you hit "Activate Akaku" on my userpage, see how I did it, and go off of that. Because I'm not too good at explaining wiki formatting. >_< I apologize for inconveniencing you. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:34, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :while we're on the subject, and out of curiosity. why did you protect your userpage? -Panakalego 18:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Vandalism. Observe. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:56, 17 March 2008 (UTC) funny, you should get your own fanclub = ) but i need to ask you; are the "Gafna" articles canon or non? -Panakalego 15:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :As I just noted on the shoutbox, they are. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :should we say the location of all the '06-'07 Matoran is still Voya Nui? or the Mainland? since that's where Voya Nui is. -Panakalego 19:21, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly, the reason the "island" that broke off of the Mainland was named Voya Nui in the first place was because the village on it was called Voya Nui, so if those Matoran are living in the village, they're still technically at Voya Nui. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. and howcome Daiku isn't listed as a Bureaucrat? -Panakalego 16:01, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :His name is on Special:Listuser/bureaucrat, and it says bureaucrat next to his name on Special:Listuser/sysop. Where isn't he listed as a bureaucrat? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) on Bioniclepedia:Ranks. i know alot of new users look at it. -Panakalego 17:01, 24 March 2008 (UTC) M.G. is out to get me. -Panakalego 00:46, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :I was trying to get you to edit the wiki by making you feel guilty. However, whenever I try to make someboedy feel guilty, they think I'm out to get them. =( MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 13:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Well, i felt alot of things, but guilt wasn't one of them. -Panakalego 14:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Please tell me someone here is 19 or close to my age. -Kazi22 Talk 26 March 2008 :Well, i'm 16, if that helps... -Panakalego 03:11, 27 March 2008 (UTC) THANKS DUDE! Hurry! I can finnaly feel normal! Its nice to know that im not the only Teenager that still plays with his toys! THANKS DUDE!Destro oy 10:49, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I would hardly consider myself "normal", but if you say so... J/K. =P I'm glad I made your day. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:40, 27 March 2008 (UTC) PM to Greg F. Hey Auserv, could you PM a copy of this article to Greg and ask him if it's Legit? I read something like it over a year ago, and it's driving me crazy 'cause i'm not sure if it's offical or not. I'd PM him myself, but i'm still eight posts away. -Panakalego 21:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Greg's really busy right now, and I'm already waiting for an answer from him, but I can safely say that it's legit, from what I've heard. I didn't see anything wrong with the article at all, actually. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) AIM Do u have AIM?Destro oy 17:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Nope. But feel free to e-mail me with the "e-mail this user" button in the toolbox. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) (As i noted in the shoutbox your not looking at.) LegoLover's back. -Panakalego 22:19, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL, I was leaving a message on his page, then I previewed it, and it said that I had new messages. So... yah, I know. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) oops, sorry. I didn't mean to distract you. and i changed my sig! The silver part links to my talk page. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Kewl. It looks better in bold. :) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:22, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Jetrax. Hey toa auserv, about jetrax, Greg i heard many people tell me that jetrax storyline was that kopaka was supposed to use jetrax, until antroz knocked him off the vehicle, is it true, if it is, can i type it on the storyline. :I think i can answer this, it is confermed that Jetrax T6 was built for Kopaka, and Antroz hijacked it in mid-flight. So i think it's OK to type it into the article, as long as you keep it under the Spoiler tag. BTW, Auserv, it looks like you havn't updated the UoTM archive in awhile... so i did it for you! = D -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep, it's true. And thanks, PL, I almost forgot. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) So who writes it down, i also heard that arthaka uilt i for the 3 nuvas. Toa Xairos 01:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :You can write it if you want. =) I think Greg has hinted to Artakha being the builder, but as far as I know it isn't confirmed, so don't put that down just yet. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) OK.Toa Xairos 01:59, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : I thought for sure it was confirmed, but it's impossible to keep up with what Greg says, so i guess i'm not so sure anymore. Oh nuts! I gotta stop editing on my wii! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Your Story Toa Auserv, your story is awsome! I would like more background on how the Toa became Toa, and what their lives as matoran were, however. Firebird2660 19:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! The story of the origin of the Toa-Kal is actually something I planned to tell about later in a prequel. But if you're interested in reading more of the story of the Toa-Kal, the whole story is on BZPower, along with the sequel "To Be A Hero", and next month, the last book of the trilogy (though I will continue to write more books taking place with the same characters at different time periods), which I haven't named yet. Thanks again! ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:51, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Also, have you created built versions of the Toa Kal, and if so, where?Firebird2660 23:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :If I may be so bold as to interfere, Auserv isn't an MOCer, but I think I saw Tehkeh's version of Toa Auserv (character) somewhere on BZPower. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I have an MOC of a few characters, and I hope to post them on BZPower soon. But they aren't too good, LOL. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Blocking We seem to have a problem, some IP user keeps swearing on Kazi's page. It looks like the same one who tried to press the whole twilight thing. He needed to be blocked, like, a week ago. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah because I am two seconds from hurting that kid. -Kazi22 Talk 16 April 2008 :Problem taken care of. Seems you can't block infinitely anymore, but he won't be bothering us for at least a year. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think the first thing that will go through his mind a year from now will be "Oh boy, I'm not blocked anymore! Lets go vandelise Boiniclepedia again!" But, if he did, he'd just be blocked for a year again. = D -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it still disturbs me a little that I can't block people forever anymore. =( ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:45, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Hi, I've already stated this in the shout box, but since your more likely to read this first, I decided to say it here. Someone (note; a spacific user) remade Rotating Lava Shield and keeps removing the delete tag. It's getting kinda annoying, and since you have the extra buttons needed for this task, I decided to let you know. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:40, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Toakaka just cursed on my talk page, and he asked Angela if he could be an Admin. I suggest you either block him, or lay down the law to him! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:55, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Never mind, Daiku took care of it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Toa Xairos told me that Toakaka was a dupe account of Cyber55's. Glad that's taken care of... I'm really gettin' sick of him. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) He was only banned for a few days. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:16, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :This is the situation where I get really mad that they took away my ability to infintely block... >_> When he comes back after his block expires, I'll block him for a year... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Actually you still can infinitely block people. How? Leave the time period thing blank. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::I mean type in infinite. No caps. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I've never had the chance to block somebody on either of the two wikis I Adminate. = ( -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL, that's a good thing PL. It means the wikis you sysopify (or bureaucratate?) aren't vandalized much... That or there are too many other admins who are quicker than you =P :Thanks for the info MG; I sort of guessed you might be able to do that, but I wasn't willing to try that and make myself look stupid when it didn't work... =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, the wiki I "bureaucratate" is so small their is only one other user (besides myself), and the one I "sysopify" (I think I like the sound of that) is all Admins (believe it or not). So I don't have much to do on either of them. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I performed the block on a test account of mine. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, PL. A two-member wiki and an all-admin wiki? Well, they'll grow in time. Just stay active so you're not the LegoLover of the wiki and disappear by the time the wiki reaches its Golden Age (like Bioniclepedia has). ::::Ahh, MG created a dupe account! Block it! Oh wait. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It was here. You can tell I won't be editing with it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:50, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Why is not that "Activate Akaku" on all userpages?--Mata Nui 15:49, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :What? It's on his page 'cause he protected it. And Auserv, it's time to archive your talk page. My computer is having some trouble typing this. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Activate Akaku means that the page is protected; you can view the coding but can't edit it. If every userpage was protected, then everyone who wasn't a sysop wouldn't be able to edit their own userpage. =P I protected mine because I'm a sysop and my page got vandalized. PL, I'll archive it soon... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:08, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::Unless it was semi-protected. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:33, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Cyber555 Have you and Toa Xairos been talking about him becoming an Admin? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened, big misunderstanding. Ignore me... -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Apparently i asked him, if you want look at the messages on bzp, or here.Toa Xairos 18:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) New Vandal Would you please block user 70.237.217.67. He keeps going around adding false info to pages. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 16:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :The Admins are never online anymore... -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:05, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Which means we'll need more... [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I'm here. (That was a joke people). Tonight is Prom Night!!! Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 3 May 2008 :And that concerns us how? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:13, 3 May 2008 (UTC) It just does. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 3 May 2008 :Actually, I saw nothing wrong with what the "vandal" did. Where do you go to school, Kazi? Aren't you in college? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Ahh, proms. I don't go to them. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:18, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Nah I am a Senior. and I go to Northwest. I am Tennessee. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 3 May 2008 :I'm homeschooled, I don't have proms (neither does Auserv =P). -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 3 May 2008 :Maybe he just isn't the social sort. I'm not. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:26, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I am just friendly. But I am really quiet in school. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 3 May 2008 :Yay! My first job starts on monday! I'll be working at Chick-Fil-A. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) You have a job? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats!! Happy to hear that. You know you get Sundays off Right? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 3 May 2008 Just clarifying, am I allowed to use the Bioniclepedia logo in my sig on BZP? I don't want to get sued or anything. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:41, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats why I'm going to love it so much. And yes, it's time I get a job if I want to go anywhere in life. And I'm sure it's OK to use the Logo in your sig. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I'm kinda tired of seeing them jabbering about BS01, so I think it'd be a good thing to raise awareness of our Wiki. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:47, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Just don't say that we're better then they are. then you might get sued. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:51, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, I shall be civil. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:52, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Lets take this to the Forums, shall we? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:54, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Which forum? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::...Wow. Big conversation on my talk page. Sorry for being rather inactive lately. The Dreaded Real Life has almost entirely consumed me, and what's left of my Internet life is spent on BZP and a Smash Bros. forum that I won't mention here. I have a bunch of pages on my watchlist though, so I end up coming whenever I check my e-mail--that means (as you have apparently already figured out =P) editing my talk page is the best way to attract me back here. ::As for the vandal, I checked out his contribs and it seems he is intentionally inserting false information, which is only considered minor vandalism. A warning will thusly suffice. If it continues, he'll have to be blocked. ::About the logo, Mighty Me: Go ahead. Too many people support BS01 and haven't heard of/give a bad rep to Bioniclepedia, though since BS01 is essentially just BZP's wiki (like the Smash Bros. Wikia wiki is just the wiki of the forum I was talking about earlier), it might be considered a bit...unpatriotic? Not really the right word, but you get the point, right? Of course, I've been supporting Bioniclepedia too. I've even got a bunch of entries in my BZP blog about the history of Bioniclepedia. ::Panakalego: You're going to be working at Chick-fil-A? That's always been where I've planned to work for my first job. Yay. =P ::And to everyone: off my talk page! J/K. It needs to be archived anyway, so might as well talk it up in its last days. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:20, 3 May 2008 (UTC) The Smash Bros wiki was created because of a forum on a completely unrealated site? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:42, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, the forum I'm talking about had its own wiki first that later merged with the Smash Bros. Wikia wiki, but basically, yeah. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I'm using our Banner for my sig on BZP too. I would ask you to do it too. But you already have a Banner... -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm thinking of customizing it a little, just so that it's not exactly like the logo. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. By the way, has anyone tried the offline version of MNOGII? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 23:15, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Please stop leaving messages on his talk page for a while. If he doesn't archive it, I'll do it myself, again. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:57, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, alright, I'll do it! =P J/K. Archiving now... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC)